The Voice which Kuroko hides
by EvilTsukiMarrionette
Summary: The GoM is a famous boy band but before they met Kuroko, who can't sing at all, they lack heart in their singing. But their shadow is hiding something in the dark. "It's ironic how the one that saved you from hating music hates music the most." The OC will only be help, she will have no relationship what so ever. Yaoi alert! Male!Momoi! Additional genre: Mystery
1. Ama no Jaku

_**Evil: Harro minna I brought you a new story!**_

_**Male!Momoi: It's been a while Evil-chan… *sweat drop* **_

_**Riko: please do explain to us and the readers where you have been *smiles***_

_**Evil: The truth is… I'm too lazy and I'm working in 12 different KnB fanfics at the moment and they just keep on adding :P**_

_**Midorima: Then why don't you finish one first?**_

_**Evil: There's a problem… I forget my plans when I dun make it right away besides, I have my own YouTube channel to run…**_

_**Everyone: You're hopeless… *Facepalm***_**(****－****‸****ლ****)**

_**Evil: I am, aren't I? I dun own the anime or fanfiction site but I own the story ^3^**_

***~*~* Kuroko no Voice *~*~***

**Summary: The GoM is a famous boy band but before they met Kuroko, who can't sing at all, they lack heart in their singing. But their shadow is hiding something in the dark. "It's ironic how the one that saved you from hating music hates music the most." The OC will only be help, she will have no relationship what so ever.**

**Pairings: Kuro harem**

**Warnings: OOC, COLORFUL LANGUAGE DESU and sloppiness because I made this while I was very sleepy.**

* * *

***~* Third Person's PoV *~***

* * *

The GoM and Kuroko were in a restaurant enjoying their dinner after a long day of running away from the paparazzi and the press. You see the GoM are a famous boy band not only in Japan but around the world.

Akashi Seijuuro was the leader and main vocalist, during concerts he wears a black V-neck shirt over a red long-sleeved shirt, wears jeans and a red converse with random stitches for design. He has red hair and heterochromatic eyes, golden yellow for his left, crimson red for his right, he also has a small frame. He is said to be a Spartan leader by his band-mates and you're in trouble if you get on his bad side, you'll probably be bald the next day. He carries scissors with him every day and even threatening his bandmates with it. He has this mantra that states that he is absolute and no one should dare oppose him.

Midorima Shintarou is the group's second in command and is the pianist, he wears a sleeveless green sweater _**(looks like a sweater but not a sweater) **_over a black polo shirt, jeans and a pair of green converse with the astrological sign of Cancer for its design. He has grass green hair and forest green eyes covered by his glasses. He wraps the fingers on his left hand with tape saying that he can't play anything with his left hand if he doesn't wrap it. He is a great believer of horoscopes and a like therefore brings his lucky item to every concert, whether it's a surf board to a hello kitty doll, he never seizes to stop bringing them.

Murasakibara plays the drums and wears an unzipped black turtle-neck jacket with violet at the end of the sleeves, at the bottom of his jacket and for the turtle neck _**(dunno what it's called but I'mma post the pictures in my future Tumblr the pictures I found do not belong to me) **_under the jacket he wears a royal purple shirt, jeans with chains at the side and deep violet converse with swirls for design. He has shoulder length purple hair and lazy dark violet eyes. He is quite big for his age being at six feet and ten inches, he eats snacks all the time and acts childish.

Kise Ryouta is the bubbly bassist of the band, wearing a black tack top over a yellow shirt with a hoodie attached to it, skinny jeans and yellow converse with stars for design he also wears a single diamond ear ring on his left ear. He has blond hair and golden eyes. He always has a smile on and can be very annoying and loud at times, he has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always is the target of bullying in the GoM. Being the handsome lad he is, majority of the fans seems to die from blood loss every concert when Kise does something idiotic.

Aomine Daiki is the band's main guitarist, he wears a blue, half-way buttoned up sweater over a black t-shirt with a hoodie, baggy pants and navy blue converse with a basketball themed design he also wears sunglasses on his head for style. He has short navy blue hair, tanned skin and dark blue eyes. He is the laziest out of all the members of the GoM and practically the one that keeps on sleeping during practices. He is a childhood friend of Momoi Satsuki and an important member of the GoM. If not practicing, he can be seen by the basketball courts in disguise.

And last but not the least, Momoi Satsuki is the manager/back-up guitarist. He wears a fuchsia pink sleeveless hoodie over a black, V-neck shirt, cargo pants and dark pink converse with cherries for designs, he also has Cherry pink earphones perched on his neck. He has short, pink hair _**(just search Momoi Satsuki, genderbend, in zerochan then you'll know how hot he looks) **_cherry red eyes and pale skin. He is the manager of the GoM and the back-up guitarist if Aomine gets in trouble. He is has a fun loving nature and has a ditzy personality, even if he only goes on stage when needed, many girls still fawn over him for his good looks.

_**(btw, I dunno the difference between a polo shirt and a dress shirt, I think it's the same… so the ones wearing a polo shirt maybe wearing a dress shirt I dunno okay)**_

Right now the GoM were with their beloved Kuroko Tetsuya eating in a fancy restaurant in their own private room for dinner, they had a run-in with the paparazzi and were late for their date.

Kuroko Tetsuya is just a plain boy that was able to help the GoM in more ways than one. He has teal hair and light blue eyes that look like they are devoid of emotion. He has a short frame for people his age and is often mistaken for a middle school student. Kuroko has this uncanny ability to show people the joy in things and to unlock themselves in the process, which lead to the fact that the tiny tealette has many suitors and coincidentally made a harem for himself other than GoM _**(Seirin, Kaijo, To-o, etc.)**_It was ironic how someone with no music capabilities at all had suitors who were famous singers and bands.

Everyone was having a peaceful dinner when Kuroko's phone started to ring.

"One moment…" Kuroko went out of the room looking all gloomy.

Once the door was closed, everyone tried to get a spot near the door where they can listen to Kuroko. Momoi was pissed off by the way they acted and immediately pushed everyone aside and placed his ear by the door.

"Everyone be quiet I'm trying to listen to Tetsu-kun." Everyone shut up at that moment.

Luckily for Momoi, he had a great sense of hearing and could hear even the voice of the speaker.

"_Kuroko Tetsuya speaking"_

"_Ne, Tet~nyan~ are you going to pick me up or what?"_

"_What time is it?"_

"_It's eight in the evening Tet~nyan~ mou, you can't keep me waiting~"_

"_I told you I'll be there by nine"_

"_I needed to be early and I changed my schedule… I sorry…"_

"_*sigh* your hopeless without me when you're here."_

"_Tet~nyan~ Hurry up~ you can't keep me waiting~"_

"_My boyfriends are here right now just so you know…"_

"_Are~ am I not more important than them?"_

"_Hai, hai, I'll be there soon."_

Momoi had his mouth opened and was about to faint.

"Oi! Satsuki, what did you hear?" Aomine asked

"I-I… T-Tetsu-k-kun… ga-ga-GYAAAA!"

"Snap out of it Momoicchi"

"Calm down and tell us what happened Satsuki." Akashi ordered.

"I-I, th-think… Tetsu-kun… is cheating on us with a girl…"

All hell broke loose. Until Kuroko's head emerged from the door.

"Ano, I have an emergency to run off to, gomen, if everyone will excuse me I'll take my leave."

The door closes again and the GoM opened the door again and saw that their little phantom was gone.

"Shintarou, turn on the GPS and Ryouta, hand-out the disguises."

Fortunately for the GoM the GPS was connected to the tracking devise they have put on Kuroko's clothes. Once everyone was in disguise, they went out and followed their shadow. And they ended up at the airport, they saw their beloved shadow waiting by the arrivals area and they were about to go to him when a girl ran to him and kissed his cheek. The girl had short black hair and was wearing a loose black t-shirt over a white tank top, white short pants, ankle high boots and she also wore glasses.

"Tet~nyan I missed you!" He hugged him.

"I missed you too…" much to the horror filled eyes of the GoM, Kuroko hugged her back.

"K-KUROKOCCHI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!"

"Tetsu… I thought you loved us?"

"Tetsu-kun… why?"

"Explain to us at once Tetsuya." *snip**snip*

Murasakibara and Midorima kept quiet. Kuroko was about to explain when the girl stepped forward and huffed out her chest in a sign of annoyance.

"Who are you to talk about my Tet~nyan that way?"

"Who are **you** to talk about Tetsu?!"

"his sister!"

"Eh… EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oi, Tetsu, you never told us you had a sister."

"She's my younger sister"

"So that was all a misunderstanding then. Right Kuroko?" Midorima asked Kuroko.

"It is Midorima-kun…"

"Why not we go out, we are attracting attention." Everyone checked the surroundings and indeed they we're attracting attention and they decided to leave the airport.

* * *

***~*~* Le Time skip *~*~* **_**(I'll be serious from here)**_

* * *

The GoM were now properly introduced to Kuroko's little sister.

Her name was Kuroko Tsukimi, a famous youtuber that makes her own songs, she was given several opportunities to join an official company but every time she declined, but she did allow the songs to be played during karaoke. She was originally from the US but wanted to visit her Onii-chan.

Right now, they were in a karaoke room singing their hearts out and telling stories about their childhood, Tsukimi was done singing when she boldly tossed the Microphone to her older brother.

"Your turn, Nii-chan." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You didn't know Tsukimi? Your brother can't sing." Momoi said worried about Kuroko singing.

"Momoicchi is serious Tsukimicchi… Kurokocchi can't sing at all…" Kise said trying to save their ears.

The last time Kuroko sang was in the music room, the GoM insisted even when Kuroko warned them, In the end they had to replace the every window in the room and buy new instruments.

"Nii-chan… you still haven't gone through it yet?" Tsukimi asked her brother worriedly.

"What do you mean Tsuki?" Aomine asked , making Tsukimi's eye twitch from the nickname.

"Eto… you see Nii-chan has an amazing singing voice even better than mine." She said

The GoM looked surprised at her then turned their heads towards Kuroko.

"Is this true Kuro-chin?"

No answer.

"Tetsuya, answer his question."

No answer

"Tetsuya don't make me band vanilla milkshakes in Japan."

"maybe I am…" That's all Kuroko said to them.

"Can you sing for us… I mean using your real voice?" Kise asked.

"No…"

"Nii-chan, please…"

"No…"

"I won't ask you to sing even once ever again I won't even remind you of it" She tried to bribe him.

"…"

"I'll even pay for your milkshakes for one year but you have to sing one of my songs"

"…Fine"

Everyone eternally cheered and slightly feared what they were going to hear. Kuroko picked a song and held the microphone to his mouth.

* * *

_***~*~*~*~* Ama no Jaku/ Heavenly Weakness English ver. {Gumi} *~*~*~***_

* * *

_**How about we talk about what I've been thinking for all this time?**_

_**After I return to my friends, I can't wish for more**_

_**If you're fine with that then it doesn't bother me**_

_**My lying self took a breath, a love song of resistance**_

_**.**_

_**Today, this area had fine weather: pouring rain**_

_**I'll enjoy tomorrow too, the first of the month, in my spare time**_

_**I haven't really been thinking about you**_

_**Wait, no, maybe I have thought of you a little**_

_**.**_

_**Revolving like a merry-go-round**_

_**My mind's already going in circles**_

_**.**_

_**Where will I throw away the love you game me**_

_**That looks like that will spill from these hands?**_

_**I don't need anything that has**_

_**An expiration date**_

_**.**_

_**How about we talk about what I've been thinking for all this time?**_

_**Though I can't see you, I can see your words**_

_**The fact that there are things I don't know about might drive me crazy**_

_**Are the emotions I clung to lovely or hideous?**_

_**.**_

_**I throw them away anywhere without understanding that**_

_**I'll wait until I understand what the words mean**_

_**Isn't a little waiting alright?**_

_**.**_

_**Since you're still moving ahead while I've already stopped completely**_

_**What should I use to fill up the elongating distance between us?**_

_**I, an innate coward, still can't use my words honestly**_

_**.**_

_**Who will receive the love I sent you**_

_**That looks like it might spill from these hands?**_

_**It couldn't have been addressed to anywhere, could it?**_

_**I'll still wait**_

_**.**_

_**Is that alright?**_

* * *

Everyone were amazed my Kuroko's angelic voice but before the music of the song ended, Kuroko ran past the GoM and went out the door, Tsukimi tried to chase after him but he disappeared on the streets. The GoM looked at Tsukimi with questioning eyes when it started to rain, Tsukimi just bowed her head, letting her tears be washed away by the rain.

"Ne, Nii-chan was the one that reminded you that music is fun right?" She asked softly, and all the GoM do was nod. She slowly turned towards the group with a sad smile on her face

"Well, It's ironic how the one that thought you guys how to love music, hates it the most" A single heavy tear slid down her cheek the thunder and lightning danced in the sky.

* * *

_**Evil: OMG DONE! Ne, minna please review etc., etc., It's like 2:50 am right now and I'm as sleepy as fuck to I dun wanna type anymore so I'll make the conversation with the GoM in the next chapter! O~ya~su~mi~na~sai!**_


	2. Pierrot

**Evil: OMG OMG OMG! I finally have a laptop to make stories on! * parties hard***

**KnB cast: YEAH! *fist pump***

**Evil: And I get to torture the cast more!**

**KnB cast: *chiiirp* *chirp***

**Evil: I would love to update some of my fanfics like Yokai mo sedai and Phantom's Wonderland but I decide to update the stories that I rarely update and ony have 1 chappie. **

**OwO**

**OwO**

**OwO**

**LETS START!**

* * *

_**The Voice Which Kuroko Hides…**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Third Person's PoV**

Thunder and lightning continued to dance around the sky as the members of the GoM stared unbelievingly at Tsuki. They couldn't believe that their beloved shadow, the one who thought them how to love music again, hated the very thing he thought them. As another strike of lightning lit up the sky, Kise moved forward and punched Tsuki in the face and grabbed both her shouders, shaking them in denial.

"You're lying… you have to be… Kurokocchi wouldn't hate music…" Kise said with tears.

Tsuki just stayed silent as she keeps on staring into the ground. The rest of the GoM stayed silent as they too were shock at the sudden news. Murasakibara, didn't have any snack near him, Midorima's lucky item seems to have disappeared, Aomine's eyes widen in surprised and his tan skin turned pale, Momoi fell to his knees and his wide eyes kept on staring into the ground and Akashi… Akashi… had a sweetly sick smile plastered on his face and a maniac-like laugh emerged from the very same mouth.

"Let go of Tsukimi, Ryouta." The dual-eyed redhead said as he walked to the silent female.

Kise stepped back and released the girl as Akashi neared them. The said teen them proceeded to place his scissors suggestively at the girls neck as she stared at his heterochromic eyes.

"What are you saying here _Tsukimi…_? That _our_ Tetsuya hates music…?" He said as he moved the sharp object closer.

"I should say… That statement is full of bullshit!" He said as a sickening slap could be heard.

Tsukimi's cheek has beat red as the sound of steel colliding with concrete could be heard. The others just stayed silent as the girl just stared emotionlessly at the ground with dilated obsidian eyes.

No one made a move or a sound as Tsuki just turned around and started walking in that direction. Singing a song full of sadness.

* * *

_**Pierrot (Eng Ver.) sung by Ashe**_

_**It's okay, It's alright**__**  
**__**To play the fool has always been my plight**__**  
**__**In this tiny circus show, His the nameless pierrot**_

_**As he tries to balance in the center**__**  
**__**Of a ball as round and shiny as the moon**__**  
**__**It's his job to trip and fall for laughter**__**  
**__**But he always gets back up and smile like a buffoon**_

* * *

She kept on singing as she walks on the wet streets of Tokyo, the GoM right behind her.

* * *

_**But then he saw you crying there out in the audience**__**  
**__**Put on a happy face, you look much better when you smile**__**  
**__**Your mom and your dad don't seem to notice**__**  
**__**The tears streaming down your cheek but he did **__**  
**__**Don't worry, cause he will wipe them away**_

* * *

She stopped walking as she reached an abandoned park and the rain seemed to have stopped there, but she was still in a trance like state.

* * *

_**It's okay, It's alright!**__**  
**__**It doesn't hurt, he does it all the time**__**  
**__**You should laugh, he wants you to**__**  
**__**This is what he do's**_

_**It's alright, it's okay**__**  
**__**he balance on a ball and fall away**__**  
**__**In this tiny circus show, his the clumsy pierrot**_

* * *

Her voice was going softer and softer as she sang with all her feelings

* * *

_**You continued weeping and remarked:**__**  
**__**"I know you're lying and it really makes me sad "**__**  
**__**"I promise that I never told a single lie"**__**  
**__**he said, but you only started crying once again-…**_

* * *

She stops singing as she falls on the ground and GoM rushed to her.

"What are we going to do to her Akashi?" Momoi asked.

"We simply bring her to the suite and force her to tell us our Tetsuya's back story." He replied.

* * *

_**With Kuroko**_

* * *

_**Still Third Person's PoV**_

Kuroko kept on running until he was sure that he lost them. He stopped at an empty basketball court. He silently stepped into it and sat down on te ground with his back to the fence. He stared sadly into the darkened sky as the rain continues to fall.

_Tetsuya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Ne, Tetsuya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Please don't stop singing…_

_._

_._

_._

A clap of thunder disturbed his peace as a memory of his past invaded his mind.

.

.

.

_Tetsuya… don't lie…_

_._

_._

_._

_Please._

_._

_._

_._

_Don't worry… be happy_

'

'

'

Kuroko placed his hands on his ears at a futile attempt to block out the voices from his past.

_You can tell me anything Tetsuya…_

_._

_._

_._

_Im sorry…_

_._

_._

_._

_I love you…_

_._

_._

_._

_RUN!_

_._

_._

_._

Kuroko's eyes snapped opened as a blood curling scream escaped his mouth. He didn't know what happened after that but before he blacked out, he saw black figures standing in front of him.

"Oi! Hold on!"

"Don't go to sleep here you idiot!"

"Take him back to the hotel! His burning up!"

He heard familiar voices screaming as his world turned black.

* * *

**Evil: OMG! Such a short chappie QWQ I cant think of shit and im feeling lazy and scared…**

**Kuroko: And why are you scared?**

**Midorima: She probably stole this laptop from someone.**

**Evil: Ive been caught… TuT**

**Everyone: She really did it…?!**

**Evil: IM SORRY! Im probz be updating sleepover Chaos Next**

**Momoi: Question of this chappie:**

**1) Who are the people who found Kuroko?**

**Prize: Cyber fudge Brownie**

**2) What is the connection on Kuroko's flash back and The song "Pierrot"?**

**Prize: You get to be in this fanfic!**

**3) Can you Tell me the meaning of the songs for each chappie?**

**Prize: Its a surprise...!**

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
